fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Noted First Alright, good to know. 23:52:29 Sun Re.Dragon Incase you didn't see, I was wondering is it allowed to make dragons? Not fanon versions of canon just complete fanon ones.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:52, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation? Kuroko no Basket Fanon wants to affiliate with us? I'm cool with it and will ask the others, how about you? 18:24:56 Wed Hey Ashy. I was wondering if I could gain permission to fanonize Yukino as a AoE clone? I just had some plans for a thing with Zentopia Church, and was thinking they could've produced a clone of Yukino. Tsun-Tsun 18:32, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have a question. Could Irminsul hade given Aine's family a secret art that allowed them, to use her magic offensively? As unless I overlooked, the first one isn't able to be used offensively.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:52, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Is her other Light Magic offensive?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Would you be partial if Irminsul either gave her magical weapons or either places magical defenses on her or clothing? Like if someone with harmful intention toward her, they are hurt in return? It doesn't affect her magic. Irminsul does offer aid to any of the nine that deserve or earn it. Aine earned it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:16, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Demonic influence? Um you do know, Aeternum or former named Aion has no demonic of anything on continent. It can't appear. Paradiso's veil is SOOOO spatially thin over the continent all curse power, Magic Barrier Particles, and Demonic Particles are purified instantly. I build Aeternum as the continent closes to heaven. I apologize if I didn't let you know.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:30, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I thought that the clone would be produced v.i.a acquiring a DNA sample of the real Yukino, before combining it with a magical lacrima, and creating a "shell" of sorts, that looked exactly like her. They would implant the lacrima, and they'd have the clone. For the reasoning, it would be that the church had acquired information about Yukino and her power, and thought it would simply be beneficial to create a model of her for their own usage, both religious and combative. Tsun-Tsun 23:43, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's the thing. My version of the Zentopia Church believes that Celestial Spirits are deities, since their canon deity(ies) were never actually revealed. Therefore, any Celestial Spirit Mage would be the equivalent of a prophet, or something of the like Tsun-Tsun 23:47, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Aw, come on Ashy, you're killing me x3. Maybe a carbon-copy of the keys? I mean, they were able to make celestial banishment keys. Tsun-Tsun 23:51, June 22, 2016 (UTC) That's cool, as long as it's not a demon of any kind or empowered by demonic power I am cool. Btw is she one of the ones that has seen Irminsul? In the Aeternum Arc he is a main character and he appear in equal number of episodes as Kladenets the King. But until this arc, he is rarely seen. Studying in the Spiral Spire.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:54, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking Aine, when a large feet surrounds the continent. She uses her magic to create a barrier around the continent. It can't stop a target, but with it's spell parameters doesn't need to. This is her main job. She is Aeternum's shield.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:01, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hi Ash. I have these two pages Crystal Keystone and Shadex Darkari, that I really want deleted. They were made when I was first joining, and they honestly suck like crap, lol. .:The Raven Queen:.(Howls) 21:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Text Bubble That's no trouble at all! I'd be happy to do that! Did you want the outline of the bubble removed too? And what about the text on the bottom of the picture? -Lady Komainu (talk) 13:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Going to do a huge all nighter, but in your opinion what is Aine's feeling toward the other eight?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) So kind of like Irminsul. He is only loyal, as a principle. You see the Ichor Family are the original royal family of Aion. However three hundred years ago they lost control over the continent. They retained a status as a noble family. However Kladenets came and conquered it and renaming it as at that time, Aion had very few powerful mages. Aside from the Irminsul most weren't stronger than Levy.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry my tablet died.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Picture Let me know if this is ok? --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash, I just wanted to ask your permission to make a small reference to your page Ki if that's alright with you. It'll only be in reference to a spell belonging to one of my characters and only because it's something different from magic. It won't have any reference to anybody that uses it in any way whatsoever. Thanks and let me know. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:46, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash, I just got back from the hospital visiting a friend so my edit has been low this week. Sorry about that.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:19, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Etherious Application ~Helloes, I'm DaftGod, a new member and I was hoping if I could submit my application for an Etherious. Name: Gehenna Tennebrae Demon Type: Etherious Origins: ' A young barren witch had the desire to bare a child to pass on her magic. However, she could not give birth and sought answers through countless other mages and spellbooks. After much deliberation she found a book which told her how to create a human being from scraps. She stole the fresh cadaver of a dead babe from a mourning couple and replicated Zeref's process of reviving his younger brother. The process was successful and the child grew up healthy, but she could not use magic. The witch treated her like a daughter, even after finding out her abilities were poisonous to her health. The child didn't know how to control her abilities, not knowing it was a Curse, and magical barrier particles scattered around the area. Nearby villages thought it was a plague or some sort of evil invading the village. After investigation, they saw the origins of the malice coming from the small child, whom they thought was a dead baby. In an attempt to kill her, the witch sacrificed her life so she could run away live a life of her own. '''Curse: '''Sans Script. It's the curse version of Oriental Solid Script and Solid Script magics. The Etherious user can create various effects by using the meaning of words. They can write them on mid-air to create the effect or enchant targets to use as medium for the spell. However, instead of magic, it uses Magical Barrier Particles. The Curse can be activated by speech, or written using handgestures, or any item. Words will be written in Sanskrit. Because it requires either speech or hand-gestures to simulate writting, incapacitating the user's hands or mouth will render the Curse unusable. Thank you! DaftGod (talk) 01:55, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Ash. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō]] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Why was my oc exia rose taken down? Lightus Gaillard (talk) 13:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) War Arc Ok after your suggestions, I thought of this. Aine is a leader of the rebellion for the last year of her time in the Elementals. She joined as a precaution incase Kladenets goes mad and goes destroying everything. She acts like a deterrent for both sides. She has hatred for all that he has done, but despite killing millions during his conquest of the continent, his rule brought stability to the continent. As civil wars were common in Aion. However she is loyal to Kladenets as he is of the Ichor Family. They were the original royal family of the continent once before, but lost their power. And we're downgraded to a low noble family. And according to myth the Ichor Family is of the first family ever to appear on the continent. Making them de facto owners. However while she stays loyal out of these two reasons, she makes contingency plans to overthrow him if necessary. However she doesn't act on them, as if she does than many will die despite whom she sides with. Her truest loyal is to the continent and its people. She has no interest in who has ownership of the land. Only that peace is there. But new conditions arise with the coming war. Do you like this? As I think, if she was a true betrayer, than her magic would kill her. As I would think her malice toward the king, would be immense. So much it could bring problems for her. I tried to work within her personality and how her magic works.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:07, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Blood Dragon Slayer Magic's usage Hi Ash! I'm going to make a character with Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, but first I wanted to get your permission before making the character's page. Thanks for your reply in advance! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 21:30, July 9, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki New Ch Hey Ashy, I know you're going on that uni trip and all but is there a way for you to still occasionally browse the fanon wikia? The next chapter's kinda big and I'm kinda betting you'll want to see the wikia's reaction to this. Well even if you don't see this msg, have fun at your trip!!! :DD [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 04:51, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash, I found a way you could use, Aine's power in an offensive manner. Could she "give" a fragment of her power to others? And if the user has any malefic intent to Aine, it causes the same problems that Aine has with the magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:01, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Finally get it Hey there, Ashy-chin, it's Copy. You may not remember, but some time ago, I asked you about the permission for making some canons in fanon. So, that's it, the time has finally come. How I should present you the whole thing, 'cuz as I remember, there is a sample for it, right? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:07, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah? Welp, its kinda sad, but whatever, at least I tried. Anyway, thanks.[[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 23:16, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Page take over permission I was wondering if I could take control over the page Death, the user has been inactive for a good three years. Just as a heads up for what I plan with it, I'll mostly only keep the name of the page and little else. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 23:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: God Serena rendition problem Pretty sure when I said that Ash, I also said that I'm taking out all aspects relating to Dragon Slayer Magic. Thus, things needed to be substituted as a resulted. You agreed to it from the last time I checked. Anyways, if you want, I can do a revamp of the previous application. I should add that this is basically A.U. where most of the events of the canon don't really apply. That's the entire point of the Heroic Chronicles series; like for the example, the absence of guild completely. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:14, August 14, 2016 (UTC) So, basically, a canon character when fanonified can't have additional magic that isn't related to the one in canon? This is the first time I'm hearing of it. I thought this was basically free reign since it's alterations to fit the author's standards. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:20, August 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm just saying. This is the first I'm hearing about this. No need to get so touchy-feely about the matter. Also, I pretty sure I said that the Heroic Chronicles series was something that was far away as possible from the canon, as certain concepts didn't apply. I said this on chat MULTIPLE times in front of a whole bunch of users. No one's the minority here; I just wish you pay close attention to everything I say concerning topics like this so we won't have these types of arguments. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Here, read this when you can. This should clarify what I mean when I said "as far away from canon as possible". If you have any and all doubts, address them on my talk page when you can and I will explain to the best of my ability. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:18, August 14, 2016 (UTC) This might sound a bit random Have you ever felt like your writing is just terrible? Cuz that's how I'm feeling right now T-T. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 23:22, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately my chatango doesn't work, if you can PM in chat that would be awesome, thanks. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 23:31, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Just curious after the war and the new king is appointed. Is Aine still going to be in the Nine? As the future king, will be much more stable.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:33, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Got it. 12:19:42 Mon Aeternum, when your free can you read the history section? I am trying to make a good history. Thank you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:57, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Two questions Ello there Ash, been a while since I left a message like this for you (if I've ever done it). Anyways, I have two little questions that I would like to ask, just to be safe and so I don't break any rules. 1: I recently made a dragon named Jormungandr, and in his history I described that he was bested and almost killed by the black dragon Acnologia. Does this count as an association and do I need to remove it? 2: Is it ok to have to purposes for a character? Let's say that I have this char that I want to add to my story 300 years in the future, but I also want to use it in a guild and RP's like say, one of the Toveri. Would this be aceptable or do I need to mke two different pages/characters? I hope you have a good day Take Care HoloArc (talk) 02:21, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Free Use Hey Ash, I was just wondering if your page Ley lines was free use or not? Id like to make use of it for my DS characters, and a few other minor things if so? If not do you mind if I make use of it possibly? Thanks Ash. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Question. Could I make not an organization per-say more of a select three? This group is called the Warring Triad also translated as Three Waring Gods. Yes the term came from Finsl Fantasy 6 but it's all my idea. These three mages are a secret groups of three mages from all over Earthland. They are usually the strongest but not always. They are the most magically achieved of their time. They are a group that above all else wish to understand, study, preserve and send magic into the future. The Warring part is that they are warring against not each other, but the groups that seek their knowledge of the arcane, while giving loyalty to wherever they live. Also about the Holy Pact I found out something on how I wrote it. And I wrote like a law. That those of Aion's family blood including himself and his children's blood can rule the continent. I never said how much of the continent they have to rule. So would you be open to a king ruling only part of the continent?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:39, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Light Negotiations Looks like you're pretty busy with a bunch of projects, so if you wanted to we could put our story on hold until you finish up some of the concepts you are working on. I figure Aine only has one more drone attack sequence after the one I posted and then they will discuss the rebellion and going undercover in the Nine. So not too much left I think. I tried sending you a message on kik, but it says you haven't been on the app in a long time. So anyways, just let me know if you'd like to put it on hold until a less busy time for you, I'm cool with it. -Lady Komainu (talk) 12:34, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Ash, is it okay if I reference Pact in my Vanidas page, want him to use this method. CM6 17:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 No need to apologize, I was just seeing if you wanted to delay it, since our story isn't all too important. Just trying to lessen your load here haha. Sorry to hear about your phone though! That sucks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:25, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Would you like me to notify you when I post since your phone is busted? (I posted btw). -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:18, August 26, 2016 (UTC) It's fine, I only choose a beach because it's a logic first place you can reach on a continental mass. But I'll choose a fortress city close to the border.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:52, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Ki Hey there Ash, is it okay if my character Alejandro learn to us ki? He isn't a magic user and primarily focuses on using brawling skills to fight. CM6 04:30, September 4, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 help on idea Midnightmusic (talk) 18:14, September 6, 2016 (UTC)hello i have an an idea for fairy tail fannon but i dont know how to make fit in with this wiki and i need some one to get the cogs going if you catch my drift.the main idea is to create a warlock type class magic in witch they are granted powers by hell and this type of magic works by summoning similar to gate keys but instead of spirits they summon demons via use of contracts use of fire magic and or darkness magic and finally fusion of demon and mage to transform in combined form similar to star dresses Hey there Ash, I was wondering if my character Santiago be a Ki user, as he does not use magic. CM6 18:10, September 8, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Melee Bash Yoooooo Ashy, I am here to prod you a little bit about our Aeternum fight and when you would be free and squared away to do it. I believe it would be best to do a two man, single, Silver v Aine brawl with the mentality of "If you're only bringing one (wo)man, why should I take you on with less than fair odds." I'm very excited to see how this'll work out and I don't want to rush you, especially with your busy Uni schedule so whenever fits for you is fine by me, and if you've got any name suggestions, I'd love to hear them lmao. Yours, ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Demon Hi there Ashy! I ended up taking the last slot of the Thirteen Dermon Lords so I need to ask you if I can make a demon. Her name will be Coco Damshelle and she will be a real Etherious of course, her curse will be Mantra to explain it simply Mantra takes the form of black ink, which can has its density changed so it can become as hard as diamond or as free as water. It can also be sharpened too. The user can use Mantra to form constructs like shields, claws, swords, armor, wings and even capture people too. The user can also make clones using Mantra as well. Furthermore Mantra that has already been released, say a glob is lying somewhere on the ground nearby, can be controlled by the user too. This gives the user a field advantage too. The Mantra is not made up of energy but of matter, so it can't burn, vaporize or electricute, but it can impale, crush or drown opponents. If you need anymore information don't heistate to ask me! Sakura0Xavier (talk) 23:41, September 11, 2016 (UTC) haha I am sure it will save some paragraphs to read Sakura0Xavier (talk) 23:47, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Morning Ashy! I was wondering if you want to join the discord chat that Sting made. We only have Bounty as an chat admin haha so, if you wanna join just tell me and I'll send you the invite link :D Sakura0Xavier (talk) 11:24, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Proserpina Hey Ash, can I give my character Proserpina Enchantment. She'd use it help enhance the bodies of her creations with Caelus Saturnalia. She wouldn't be able to use the magic offensively herself however, as she isn't combat oriented. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:26, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Making a noble Aeternum page after work. So you can add Aine's family. Btw I think I found an ending for the arc. Even though the Holy Pact is unbreakable it isn't written new laws can't be written. Like say a rightful ruling giving lordship over the continent in his or his absence. As they can at anytime reclaim it, they can other use as long as they want. I figure a little give is good.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:26, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Ash, as you created Aine's Magic I thought it best I talked to you. I am renaming Kladenets Darkness into World Soul: Darkness but in a different language. (No I don't need help translating it.) What I need help with is its description. As Aine's Magic is not for offensive combact or combact in general. Would the World Souls of Darkness and Light be offensive in the manner of effects rather than typical combact? Like Kladenets Darkness it's not really tangible like Darkness Magic. It's affects are what it does. Covering areas in Darkness, possessing people, causing illness in others etc. It can't be used to just shoot bullets of Darkness at someone. Is that a better Magic idea? Trying not to copy your work, just improve my own by applying similar styles. As yours is more free-style and mine is too "traditional" lets go with.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:03, September 23, 2016 (UTC) No, World Soul: Light is Nikolai's Magic. Like I said Nikolai is the Light and Kladenets the Darkness. You could say Kladenets and Nikolai hold the original essence of what Darkness and Light are in a sense. Pure and free of being colored in the dyes of bias. Such as the darkness isn't inheritly evil or demonic and that light isn't inheritly good or divine. They are forces that explain the world. Darkness represents desires and illogical thinking which can typical produce negative aspects. While Light represents will and logical thinking. Both required traits of a person or even a world. But the problem with holding a World Soul spell is this. It sees, hears, feels, the light and darkness of others. It is what drove Kladenets batsh*t crazy. Btw are you opposed for Aine's family of being on the Aeternum's Nobility? I mean I know they aren't related to the Theós bloodline. But they were nobility before Kladenets. According to your Aine.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:24, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Flame for thought (Very Punny ^.^) (I am not proud of that >.>) Ignore the heading I like to have a little fun fucking with peoples minds! So I was reading your article on KI and I must say I was very interested and I figure I wonuld ask for your thought ona topic. Do you think it would be logical to somehow incorporate Forbidden Flame Arts with KI of course I have my own thoughts on the subject but I'd rather that of the person who fashioned the concept of KI on the wiki such that I understand your own directions and how best I can implement my own concepts without contradicting yours. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 14:37, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Would I be allowed to use Ki for Henri Senshi? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:05, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Quick question Is it strange I'm getting a boner for an older Irene? I mean jeez, even when she has wrinkles, she's still attractive lol Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:13, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey. I'm sorry,it seems that one of my uploaded images had the same file name as one of yours,so Elisa Walker's image has been changed. Could you return your file? Dear Ash, Hey. I'm new to wikia and I'm having trouble replacing an image on one of my articles. Batman5295 (talk) 19:01, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Article is Troy Mariner. It's the image at the top --Batman5295 (talk) 22:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 I've been trying to put an image in the infobox. Thanks. Do the rules tell me how? --Batman5295 (talk) 22:18, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 I will. Thanks. One last question. What do you think of Troy Mariner so far? --Batman5295 (talk) 22:25, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Thanks. However this is my third variation of the article. When I first registered, I had been writing about Troy way before and didn't read the rules so I instantly gave him Water Dragon Slayer Magic and when I saw that Perchan had deleted it and left the requirements for Slayer Magic, I was kinda bummed. But I've almost met all the requirements. I'm so excited because Troy has a Magic not posted on Fanon yet: Sky Water Dragon Mode. DON'T GO STEALING IT! --Batman5295 (talk) 22:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Hate to be that guy... But, it's the beginning of October and you have a Summer theme still in the background of the site. Any plans of changing that, or is that Zico's department? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 05:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) LOL Ok, just thought to ask XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:41, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll ask Zico -w- thanks for replying anyways ^^; The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:47, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo, I know it has no affect outside of your own work. On Yehuda you classify Arcane Magic as Demon Magic. Now I understand it's all your story, but under most classical themes outside of the demonic attributed to the occult added in the Dark Ages of Europe. Even one of the descriptions is the embodiment of combining nature's and your spirit. That sounds more divine or at least not demonic being contributed to nature. It's just Arcane by definition normally means the unknown forces aka Magic. While some magic is definitely demonic but I thought all demonic magic like Devil Slayer or Take Over: Satan Soul use Demon Particles. Now this is MY idea, but I list magic under three kinds. *God: God Soul, God Slayer *Arcane: or the Usually Named Power as "Magic" used by typical mages like Ezra. Whose Magic Power regardless of strength has no specific attributes. *Demon: Devil Slayer, Satan Soul. But that is just my two cent. I wouldn't ask you to change your work. I am a trivia person.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:22, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash. It's me again. I've completed an article a Dark Guild I call "Trident." If you're interested, just search Trident (Dark Guild). If you could give me feedback I'd most appreciate it. --Batman5295 (talk) 00:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Hey Ash. I just got permission to use Slayer Magic. Just finished editing on Troy Mariner's Magic. Please read tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Batman5295 (talk) 02:36, October 12, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Is this better? Batman5295 (talk) 03:12, October 12, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Can I use Susanoo for a character called Susanoo please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Troy's dragon also disappears on July 7, X777. Is that OK? Batman5295 (talk) 18:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Hey Ash. Troy Mariner is now officially complete. Please read and send me feedback. Hope you enjoy! Batman5295 (talk) 16:42, October 13, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Fanonization Request Hello Ash, long time no see. I was wondering if I could get permission to fanonize ? I don't really plan to make any big changes to her character, just who holds her key. I've never asked to fanonize a character before so I'm not sure exactly what other information you might want before you give a yay or nay so please do tell me if you need anything else. Thank you for your time.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 21:18, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash. Just edited an article for Sky Water Dragon Mode and I'd like your opinion. If I made it too OP or if haven't met the requirements to use Dual-Element Mode, please let me know. Thanks. Batman5295 (talk) 17:46, October 15, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Vincent Alvaro I'm working on a new character, and I thought that him using Beast Supremacy Magic would be a good thing for him to have for his plan. He'd use it to subjugate a portion of a giant snake known as Jormungand in order to achieve his plan of derstoying the world, and rebuilding it in his own image (the snake's full body has that power, and by returning the subjugated piece he'd gain control of the whole snake). He would've been able to get the information for how to use it through his organiation Gigantomachy, which is an incredibly covert paramilitary organization, with eyes and ears everywhere. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:59, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Brad/Bloodman Hey Ash, just wanted to ask if I could fanonify Bradman? Since he's dead, I was thinking of having him be revived by a reader of a book of Zeref or something. Maybe they use Bradman's body as a base to make their own Etherious, but instead it revives him? I'm not sure. Thanks for your time --Garlicfork (talk) 15:13, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Countries? I don't even know if this is where I ask this, but since it is technically canon-to-fanon, thought I should ask you. Can I make a fanonised version of the Sin? Called the Allied States of Sin, it has seven states each named after a deadly sin, with all of the towns and cities and villages being names after demons. It has a noble family in each state, who have a role similar to the Queen of Britain - nothing. Each state also has a Prime Mayor which is the mayor of the state-capital. The Prime Mayors elect a Prime Minister, who then selects the rest of the Ministers. Whad'd'ya think? Thanks for your time --Garlicfork (talk) 11:06, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash. Just edited my article Leviatus, the dragon who raised Troy. I'd like to hear your opinion. --Batman5295 (talk) 12:19, October 25, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Sure, I'll reserve Enca for you. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:14, October 25, 2016 (UTC)